Teen Titans: the Fangire King
by kamenriderdude2001
Summary: A new threat arrives to Jump City; the dreaded Fangire. They are a race that suck the lifeforce out of humans with huge fangs that vary with what type of fangire you have. However, with a new threat comes a new hero: Kamen Rider Kiva, the hero dedicated to stopping the Fangire. As they try to find out who Kiva is, the Titans also have to balance school with fighting crime.


Jump City was laid in waste; cars were lit up in bright orange flames, buildings were decimated, and the bodies of innocent civilians were scattered. The only one remaining was a young thirteen year old. her cloak covered her body, having her blue hair resting on her shoulder. She was looking at a T-shaped tower, now laid in ruins. She looked around and saw the burning cars, broken buildings, and the glass that sparkled on the ground like glitter. She knew exactly what was going on in her hometown of Jump City: War.

The girl suddenly heard the screech of a motorcycle behind her. She turned to see something that looked like an insect-based robot. The robot was black with red body-like armor. It's helmet had horns similar to a stag beetle's, with large, compound eyes. The last thing there was was the weird belt it had on. It was silver, with a red jewel in the middle. The robot-like person was heading straight toward her, almost like it didn't see her.

She turned around and found another robot-looking warrior on it's own motorbike. This warrior's armor was gold, along with some black and silver. On the arms and legs, the armor gave away to black fabric, also having a similar belt. However, it had a yellow jewel in the middle, and there was a vortex design on it. His helmet was gold and silver, having horns like a rhinoceros beetle.

The warriors got off of their bikes and walked away from the girl in front of them. The red warrior raised one hand forward, the other on his belt, and said, "Chou Henshin!" Suddenly, the stone on his belt turned purple, and his armor changed. The armor was mostly silver, with some purple trimmings, and a purple sword appeared in his hand. He took a low stance and prepared for battle. The other warrior didn't flinch, but instead pushed the button on the right of his belt. The belt flashed red, and so did his chest plate and his right arm. Suddenly, a sword also appeared in his right hand. He took his own stance, and charged at the other warrior. The girl, being scared of what was going to happened, ran away from the two as their blades clashed with each other. She ran down the street to get away from them, but only ran into more terror. Now instead of two, there were two dozen warriors, each having an arsenal of weapons, using them against each other, causing even more destruction to the war-torn city. She tried running to safety, however everywhere she went, there were more warriors, causing more destruction.

She stopped running and just knelt to the ground, crying and praying that it was a bad dream and for all of the confusion to end. Suddenly, a bright light lit up the darkened streets. In an instant, the Warriors laid lifeless in the ground, their machines or mythical animals that were traveling on the ground or flying overhead: dead where they laid. The only thing left standing, was a silhouette of a warrior, with dark green eyes standing down the street in front of her. Out of pure hysteria she screamed for help, although no one came to her aid...

She blacked out, not knowing what to do, who that warrior was, or why she was the only one left alive. Or so she thought.

Chapter One

"Raven, wake up!" A male voice called to her repeatedly until she came to.

The same girl woke up laying in a bed being woke up by the voice. She looked around and realized that she was in a bedroom: Her bedroom.

"Are you OK?" The same voice spoke.

Raven traced the voice to a small, green-skinned teen with green hair, and emerald eyes, wearing a pair of black sweatpants and a white t-shirt. He was staring at her, with signs of being worried. Raven sat up, wearing exactly what she was in the dream.

"What's going on, Beast Boy? Why is my door unlocked?" Raven asked.

"You went to go to bed, and started having a mental breakdown in your sleep. I heard screaming, so I slipped in using the one-use master code Cyborg gave us each."

"What are you talking about? I didn't-" It then hit her. The dream started to flood back as she got a bit pale. that was the third time she had that dream that week. She was starting to get a bit worried. She sighed, and said, "It's alright, I'm fine. Now please go away." Beast Boy just shrugged, and left. He was just making sure she was okay.

Raven layed back down and checked the time. It was 3:34 am. She closed her eyes, hoping she wouldn't have that dream again.

Aside from the dream, it was pretty much a normal day at the Titan's tower. Cyborg was cooking something meaty, Starfire was shopping at the mall, Raven was reading a book, and Beast Boy was playing on his Play Station 2. All at once, their communicators went off.  
"Titan's, trouble!" Robin told them on their communicators. They all rushed to the scene, where they saw a what looked like an average guy with a ponytail yelling at a police officer.  
"Where is he!?" The man said as the Titans arrived, "Where is Kiva?"  
"Kiva? Who's-" Cyborg began to say before he saw markings on the man's face appear. The markings looked like stained glass. Suddenly, the man began to change shape and turned into a kind of multi-colored lion monster with little bugles on his shoulders. Then, a pair of what looked like glass fangs appeared over a police officer's head and connected to his neck. Soon after, the officer broke into shards of glass.

"Who the heck is this guy?" Beast Boy asked Robin, who was as dumbfounded as he is.  
"He seems to be some sort of life-sucking beast, friend Beast Boy." Starfire said.  
"Fangires." The monster said, "That's who we are. We suck the lifeforce out of petty humans like you using our fangs. However, I am someone much more powerful; I am of the Checkmate Four. I am Rook."  
I don't know who this guy is, but he's going down! Beast Boy thought as he turned into a rhinoceros and charged Rook. However, Rook just held his hand out, grabbed the changeling's horn, and threw him into the building. Then the bugles pointed at the building, and black fire shot out of them.  
"Beast Boy!" The Titans shouted as the flames engulfed the building Beast Boy was in.  
As Rook transformed back to a human, he smiled and said, "I am done here, I must find Bishop so he can heal me." and disappeared into the darkness as the Titans rushed to the building so they could put the fire out.  
Chapter Two  
"I can't put it out, it's some sort of cursed fire." Cyborg told the others. But Raven wasn't paying attention to him, but to the golden aura in the fire. That golden aura isn't Beast Boy's! Raven thought as a something started walking out of the black fire. It was someone with what looked like some sort of vampire themed costume with chains on his shoulders and his right foot, along with what looked like a mechanical bat hanging on his belt. As they saw it come out of the fire, the Titans saw it was carrying an unconscious Beast Boy in it's hands. As the person gave cyborg the changeling, Robin asked, "Who are you?"  
"Kiva. Kamen Rider Kiva. You better take care of this kid, that was Rook's Hellfire. It kills any average human inside it. He was lucky I found him before it killed him." He replied as he took something from his belt and put it into the bat's mouth, which opened as he pulled the thing out.  
As Kiva closed it's mouth, the bat shouted, "CASTLE DORAN!" As soon as it said it, a huge dragon with what looked like a castle for a body appeared and flew in front of Kiva. Once it left, Kiva was gone.  
"Who was that guy?" Robin asked no one in particular, "Isn't he the guy who Rook was looking for?"  
"He could be, friend Robin. Look, friend Beast Boy is awakening from his slumber!" Starfire exclaimed as she saw the green changeling stir.  
"We gotta get him to the Infirma- n-no way!" Cyborg stuttered, "He's perfectly fine!"

Meanwhile, a kid, around 13, watched as they put the green changeling into the T-Car. A mechanical bat flying next to him.  
"It looks like they followed us, those idiotic Fangire. Although, it is about time. We haven't had to transform for a long time." The bat told the kid.  
"I know. It's not like we're going to escape them that easily, Kivat." The kid replied, "But I like it here, how about we stay for a little while longer? I've already spent a year here, and I like the girl with the cloak. Not to mention I don't want to run anymore. I want to fight!"  
"You know you shouldn't be thinking about that stuff." Kivat warned him, but the kid wasn't paying attention to him. He was thinking about Raven, wondering how he could make her his. Then, realizing he was leaning on the wall of a school, he got an idea.  
"Kivat, class is now in session." He said with a smirk.  
"Oh, boy. Here we go." Kivat muttered as the teen walked away.  
Chapter Three  
Back at the Tower, Cyborg was trying to research Fangires, but nothing was revealed.  
"Argh!" Cyborg slammed his computer, "Nothing! Nothing about Fangires, Rook, Kiva, Castle Doran, NOTHING!"  
After they got back to the tower, Beast Boy awoke and told them all he knew, which wasn't much. Just that the Kiva guy picked him up before he passed out.  
"I swear, that's all." Beast Boy told Robin, "Jesus, why did it have to be today?" Today was Monday, September 1st. It meant summer was over and they have to do their most dangerous mission yet: the first day of school was the next day. They all were in their mid teens, and not only do they go to the Jump City Middle School, it's their first year at school, period. They all used to be homeschooled by Cyborg, but they got a message from the mayor of Jump City saying they had to have school, even if they disguise themselves.

"Here are your camo-rings. They camouflage anything inhuman about you." Cyborg explained as he handed out the rings to each of them but Robin, who was already human. It was the next day, meaning the school bus was about to arrive at their spots. Being the Teen Titans, they got on at different spots around town, and they used their own names, different names if their real name was, well, odd (cough, Starfire, cough), Robin being Richard "Dick" Grayson, Raven being Rachael Roth, Beast Boy being Garfield Mark Logan, Cyborg being Victor Stone, and Starfire being Kori Anders. Once they put the rings on, holograms shimmered around them, and they all turned into normal human beings. Beast Boy's skin turned tan, and his hair turned blonde. Starfire's skin went peach. Cyborg's robot half disappeared, revealing what he would look like if he didn't become a part-machine. Raven's skin color turned olive, her eyes a deep blue, and the chakra stone disappeared.  
"Dude, you look great!" Cyborg told Beast Boy as they saw each other.  
"You too!" Beast Boy replied as they high-fived each other, although he wanted to prank Cyborg by messing with his holo-ring. He was thinking about how to do that when he realized he was the only one in the tower.  
"Yo guys, Wait up!" He yelled as he ran out of the tower to catch up with his friends.

"You have failed me, Rook." A man said in the darkness. He was speaking to a man with a ponytail. The Fangire Rook.  
"I'm sorry, Master Bishop. But the Titans stopped my hunt." Rook replied. But Bishop wasn't satisfied.  
"Enough! I've had enough of your excuses! You will find Kiva, or die trying. If the Titans get in your way, then kill them all."  
Rook bowed in response and replied, "With pleasure, master." As Rook disappeared, Bishop put his mask back on and muttered, "Time for my revenge."  
Chapter Four  
This is the place. Kind of nice here. Raven thought as she was walking to where the bus will be picking her up. She was at the cross between Main Street and Willow Street, on the edge of Jump City. It was quiet, as not much criminal activity happened there. but when she got in sight distance, she realized she wouldn't be alone. There was a boy, about 5' 9", leaning on the stop sign in a casual way, listening to music.

"I take it you're here for school, right?" She jumped as she heard him ask her a question, realizing the voice's tone was familiar.

"Um, yeah." She answered.

"Who are you?" He questioned her.

"Me? I'm Rav- I mean, Rachael. Rachael Roth." Raven replied. She was a little nervous, because she wasn't expecting to have anyone else be at the stop. Malcolm got up.

"Well, hello Rachael. I'm Malcolm, Malcolm Harmon. this your first year? I know it's mine. after all, you only turn 13 once." He told Raven as she did a double-take.

He's only a teenager!? I thought he would be at least 15, considering how tall he is. She thought, gawking.

Well, he's funny! Happy replied. As Raven had a talk with her emotions, she hadn't realized she was staring. Malcolm, however, did.

"Excuse me, but could you stop staring, Rachael?" He asked politely. She didn't. Malcolm got a little angry.

"Excuse me? Hello?" Malcolm waved his hand over her face. It's like she's been paralyzed. Malcolm thought, then he grinned. He had a stupid idea, and was probably gonna get yelled at, but it would work. He took out a small device from his pocket. His iPod. He took his earbuds, put them into Raven's ears, and set the volume to full blast on Linkin Park Faint. He pressed play.

Chapter Five

As soon as he did it, he saw Rachael's fists clench. He was glad he had a black belt in Kung-Fu, Tai Kwon Do, and Brazillian Jujitsu each. He quickly caught the punch that was aimed at him and said, "Sorry, but it was the only way to wake you up, ok? You were drifting into space while staring at me." After she realized what had happened, she took the earbuds out of her ear and said "My apologies. I do that sometimes."

"No, I hadn't noticed," Malcolm said sarcastically, then realizing his iPod was still playing. He quickly put the music on pause, then put it in his pocket. He was about to apologize again when the bus arrived.

"All aboard." the bus driver said. As they climbed on the bus, Malcolm and Raven realized that they were the first ones on the bus. Malcolm immediately went to the back of the bus, setting his stuff in the seat in front of him, closed his eyes, and started listening to his music again. Eventually, he started sleeping. Raven giggled slightly. As she sat down on the seat across from him, the bus started moving. Soon, they arrived at Cyborg and Beast Boy's stop. They had both been sitting down, playing Minecraft when the bus turned the corner, activating the tracking device in Raven's ring, alerting Cyborg.

"Yo, B. Bus is here." Cyborg told his buddy.

"Mmhmm. Ok." Beast Boy mumbled back, and they both stood up and climbed onto the bus. They sat in the seat in front of Raven, not taking their eyes off of there iPod screens. Then Cyborg realized their was someone else other than him, Beast Boy, and Raven. He turned to see Malcolm snoring, earbuds in his head.

"That's odd. Did he come on with you, Rachael?" Victor (Cyborg) asked Rachael (Raven).

"Yeah, so?" Rachael replied.

"I just don't remember there being anyone else going on the bus at your stop." Victor shrugged. Soon after, another person came onto the bus. A young man, about 15, moved right into the back. He took the earbuds out of the snoozing Malcolm.

"Hey!" He yelled straight into Malcolm's ear. Malcolm's eyes snapped open, and he sat up.

"Excuse me, but could you not yell into my ear when I'm sleeping? It gives me quite a headache." Malcolm kindly ask the teen, who just laughed.

"Well, it seems I have a slacker to deal with. Look, name's Brian, and you're sitting in my seat. Do you know what happens to people who sit in my seat?" Brian said deviously, "They get punched!" He aimed a punch straight to Malcolm's face, who dodged it and jabbed Brian in the stomach with his finger. Brian suddenly groaned.

"*Glug* what did *blech* you do to me?" Brian said, covering his mouth.

"A little thing I like to call 'pressure points.' Ever heard of them? You can do just about anything with them." Malcolm snickered, and went back to listening his music, leaving Brian on the bus floor, throwing up all the food he ate in the past week. What they didn't see were the markings starting to appear on his face.

Meanwhile, on the other bus, Richard (Robin) and Kori (Starfire) were chatting about some of the villains when Cyborg told them about what Malcolm did to the bully. Soon after, they arrived at a wooden shack, a brown-haired kid with blue eyes climbing onto the bus. As he came, he saw the superhero duo and asked, "Who are you?"

"Uh, Richard Grayson." Robin replied, a little creeped out.

Suddenly, the kid's eyes shot up and he asked, "Do you know anyone with the name of Malcolm Harmon?"

When they arrived at school, Malcolm stepped over the dried vomit and stepped out of the bus.

"Good morning. Have a good summer, Mr. Works?" Malcolm asked the man holding the doors. The man was middle-aged, somewhere in his mid-thirties.

"Very well. How did your's go, mister..." Mr. Works began, but Malcolm interrupted, "Malcolm. I'm new, but I did some research on the school website, and I'm doing great."

"I see. Well, I hope you have a good day, Mr. Malcolm." Mr. Works replied. Malcolm nodded in agreement, then walked to Rachael, "If you need help with anything, just ask, okay?" Raven replied, "Okay. Bye." The both started to walk to their respective classrooms, Malcolm in Mr. Akiha's room, Raven in Ms. Kenney's.

"You'll pay for that." They heard behind them. They turned to face a fuming Brian.

"Pardon? I can't hear you, you must still have some vomit in your mouth." Malcolm joked. That just him even madder, and he stomped away as the second bus drove in.

Chapter Six

Garfield and Victor stepped over the vomit, now not playing on their iPods.

"So, this is going to be our first look at the inside of this place?" Garfield asked Victor.

"Not mine. I'm part cyborg, I know this place like the back of my robotic hand." Victor replied, cocky.

They went to their rooms. Garfield went to Ms. Pastio's classroom, while Victor went to Mr. Akiha's. Meanwhile, Richard and Kori have just got off their bus.

"Well, see you around Kori." Richard told Star (Kori).

"As with you, friend Richard." Kori replied. They went to their respective rooms, Richard in Mr. Akiha's room, and Kori in Ms. Pastio's room.

Once

After school, Malcolm was walking around when he face Brian. He asked, "What, didn't learn your lesson last time?" It was then that he recognized the markings on Brian's face. He got serious. Brian started changing shape, and he became a Moose Fangire. Kids started running away, while Rachael and the other Titans ran to it, only to be stopped by a force field "Brian" created. Malcolm just shrugged, and said, "Kivat!" Then, a mechanical bat flew out of his bag.

"Alright, Kivatte Ikuze!" The bat said as Malcolm caught it. Malcolm then pushed a button on the top of the bat, causing it to open it's mouth and say, "Gabu!" It then bit Malcolm's hand, and markings identical to the Fangire's appeared on his body along with a belt of some sort. He said, "Henshin!" And perched Kivat on the belt. Metal surrounded Malcolm's body, then took the form of a hero with all-too-familiar vampire themed costume with chains on his shoulders and his right foot, along with the mechanical bat hanging on his belt. The Titans just stared, gawking at how that kid is the person that was stopping all the criminal activity before they did.

"Kiva! I have unfinished business with you!" The Fangire told Kiva, who grabbed not one, but three whistles, the ones that called his weapons. Kivat blew on each one.

"GARULU SABER!"

"BASHAA MAGNUM"

"DOGGA HAMMER!"

In an instant, the three statues that became his weapons blasted through the force field, only to be caught by Kiva. In his left hand, the wolf saber unfolded. Chains started climbing up his left arm to transform it into a blue colored arm. In his right hand, the fishy gun unfolded, and the chains covered his right arm. Then the hammer actuallyfused with Kiva's chest, surrounding it with chains. The chains broke, revealing purple and silver armor.

"What is this?" The Fangire asked.

"This is DoGaBaKi, Kiva's trinity!" Malcolm replied as he walked confidently towards the Fangire. When the Fangire was close enough he slashed, only to have it blocked by Kiva, who then stabbed him with Garulu Saber. The demon stumbled, and Kiva took that advantage to blast him with Bashaa Magnum. He stumbled even more, only to be slammed by the Dogga Hammer.

"Finish this, Kiva!" The bat said, and Kiva nodded, placing the red whistle in "Kivat's" mouth

"WAKE UP!" Kivat shouted. Kiva took the saber in one hand, the gun in the other. He took his stance as his leg armor busted open, revealing the red leg and green eyes under. Kiva jumped into the air, spinning and holding his leg as he kicked the Fangire into the ground, creating the same weird symbol from last time, and the Fangire blew up into pieces of glass. As he de-henshined, he turned to the titans to see them gawking at him.  
"Oh crap. I'm in big trouble." Malcolm mumbled.  
"You got that right, Malcolm. So I'm out." Kivat replied as the team ran towards him, prepared to ask tons of questions.  
Chapter

"What the heck, Malcolm? You could have told us that you were Kamen Rider Kiva, why didn't you?" Everyone started yelling at once. they half-dragged Malcolm away from the scene so they could talk. They were all mad, yet confused at Malcolm. Malcolm, however, seemed to be quite calm with this. That is, until he saw three people walking towards him. The first one was a man with sunglasses and a type of fur/leather coat. The second looked like a thirteen-year old boy wearing a sailor uniform &amp; hat. The third had his hair combed back and was wearing a type of tuxedo. Malcolm quickly stood up straight and bowed to the three, then turned to his friends.  
"Okay, these are my... guardians, you could say. This is Jiro, Ramon, Riki." Malcolm said. Then, turning to the three men, he said, smirking, "And you guys, these are my friends, Kory, Richard, Garfield, Victor, and Rachael. Although, they do go by a much more popular name around here, the Teen Titans." As soon as he said that, the titans' eyes widened to the size of jumbo pizzas. They couldn't process the fact that their secret was figured out, as they left no trace of who they were. Malcolm saw their reactions and replied, "Next time, try not to wear the same, exact rings on each hand." They looked and saw he was right.  
"Cyborg, make a mental note about that." Richard said, looking at Victor.  
"Oh yeah, one more thing," Malcolm pointed out, "You know those weapons I had? Well, these guys are them. Guys, show them." The three men nodded in response, than took their stance. Jairo took the same low stance as Garulu form, with an exception of running his fingertips on the ground. What the titans' were shocked by were the sparks coming from the ground. Jiro than stood up, and roared. Meanwhile, Ramon spun around and jumped. Lastly, Riki ran his hands through his hair. After that, a big flash of light appeared around them, and after that, there was a blue werewolf kind of figure with a golden horn standing in Jiro's place, a green, fishy character taking Ramon's, and a huge, purple, lumbering figure instead of Riki. Garfield, having his secret known to the new people, turned into a wolf to combat the new things.  
"Beast boy, don't!" Malcolm started to say, but the "Garulu" just ran to him, grabbed him, and threw him onto a tree. Beast boy transformed back, unconscious.

"B!" Cyborg shouted. He stared at Malcolm, his human eye twitching.

"Have I forgotten to mention Garulu is very instinctive? He'll attack on the single possibility of a threat." Malcolm calmly told the titans' who just stared, dumbstruck.


End file.
